


Wait, You Thought We Were Dating?

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is a romantic at heart, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean and Balthazar barely put up with each other, Dorks in Love, Get Together, I may edit later, M/M, Sam is a turnip, at least when it comes to realsing, freinds to lovers, other people do love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Balthazar have become close friends after pulling Castiel back on track after the civil war fiasco. Castiel and Dean think they're dating and accidently let it slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, You Thought We Were Dating?

No one would have expected it really, how well Sam and Balthazar got on. They went together like button and hole but were chalk and cheese in character. Where Balthazar was flamboyant Sam was prude and where Sam was compassionate Balthazar was ruthless. But when they were together they clicked. And it always seemed ‘more’ from the get-go, so people just assumed…

“Wait, you think me and Balthazar are together?” Sam asked incredulously, his face drawn in confusion but a hint of longing was in his shocked face, concealed so well it was borderline perfect. Apparently they share a skill as Balthazar flicked Sam a hurt gaze before flickering back to the others as if he had never noticed Sam.

“Well, yeah, I guess” Dean shrugged indifferently, realising the can of worms he had just opened up. Castiel stood close by, torn between wanting to hug his green-eyed lover or hit him over the head for causing a rift between the twos budding romance.

“Why would you think that?” Dean raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you fucking kidding me?’.

_About three months ago_

Sam and Dean were sat in another running down drive by diner, even though it looked close to collapsing in places it was actually better than most of the ones they stopped at. The table area was really clean, probably because of the lack of customers, the food was pretty decent and the waitress scoffed at Dean when he tried to flirt with her. So all in all, Sam liked the joint. Dean was grumbling slightly as he bit into his burger which Sam just laughed at, popping a forkful of salad into his mouth as he typed into his laptop. People had literally been dropping like flies around the area, the latest victim had been a middle aged woman with no records of illnesses who had just dropped dead in the middle of the supermarket.

A sudden whoosh of air and the flapping of wings announced their new arrival.

“Winchesters” Sam turned away from his work to send the angel a smile.

“Hey Balthazar, what’s up?” the angel gave the younger Winchester a completely blank look

“The sky, apparently” Sam scoffed and nudged him with his elbow playfully as Balthazar cracked a smirk.

“That was bad, even for you” before Balthazar had the chance to reply Dean jumped in

“What do you want?” Dean questioned harshly, he never did like the angel fortunately or not so fortunately the sentiment was fully returned if not more so.

“I was bored, you two are entertaining, here I am” Balthazar waved vaguely at the assembled group and diner before returning his attention to Sam. Dean scowled at the angel whilst Sam rolled his eyes as their bickering commenced.  
Balthazar chattered on for a bit, obviously trying to aggravate Dean who was trying to ignore him poorly. Sam added the occasional bit but was focused entirely on his work. The case wasn’t going to solve itself, even if there was a pretty boy angel in the vicinity. Apparently this was not in Balthazar’s book of okay. The angel snapped his fingers and the laptop was back in his bag.

“Hey!” Sam snapped, shooting the seraph a half-hearted glare before checking for watching eyes.

“Oh relax, I’m helping, you’re not eating your… leaves” Sam rolled his eyes but had an amused smile on his face at the curious and disgusted look the angel was sending his meal. Checking off mentally that no one had seen Balthazar’s little stunt.

“It’s better than what Dean eats, heart attack in a bun”

“Hey” Dean piped in “It is the food of warriors” Sam snorted

“Yeah, okay Dean” before he could continue Sam noticed that Balthazar was still staring at his salad curiously. Sam put some on a fork and offered it to him  
“Want some?” Balthazar hesitated. His face set into a slight frown.

“I still haven’t tried eating yet” Sam shrugged

“Salad is a good enough place to start as any” Balthazar shot Sam one last look of concern before he lent in and bit the food off the fork and chewed. Sam went back to eating and proceeded to then feed the angel some when he was poked to do so.

Dean almost wanted to call it out, but they looked so natural doing it and they weren’t being gross about it so…

After half an hour they were ready to leave, Balthazar had confided in Sam that he preferred the tomato to the avocado and proceeded to tell the two that they were hunting a witch with a particular skill set before pulling a vanishing act.

_Two months ago_

They were at a bar, Dean was taking his turn to hustle at the pool table whilst Sam watched inconspicuously from the bar to prevent any trouble from brewing. He was sipping a beer and mulling over his own thoughts, almost missing the familiar sound of flapping wings.

“I can hear those cogs turning from here” Sam smiled at the pleasantly increasing familiar voice as the angel sauntered over.

“Well maybe if I had someone to distract me” Balthazar snorted and flagged down the bartender.

“Two whiskey’s, high shelf, put them on a tab” the bartender nodded, seemingly relieved at the blunt, non-conversational request.

“Out to get buzzed?”

“Out to get you a better drink, honestly” he scorned at Sam’s current beverage  
“Piss probably tastes better than that” he gestured to the beer. Sam smiled

“I’m on Dean duty” he pointed out to his brother pretending to be bad at pool. 

“Then I promise I won’t take advantage of you then” he winked before looking back over at Dean with confusion  
“What is he doing?”

“Hustling, it’s his turn tonight” Balthazar still looked confused, nodding at the bartender who passed them their drinks

“And how does one hustle with-” he waved over at his brother with a pause “…whatever he’s doing?”

Sam sipped the whiskey and savoured it in his mouth, definitely better than what he had been previously drinking.

“It’s called pool, we pretend we’re bad at it for a couple of games and make decent sized bets, it’s easier if we seem a little tipsy with a few more drinks going down” he sipped the drink again “and then we make the bet a little over the top, they usually go for it as we’ve lost every other game, maybe won one or two to make it a bit more realistic, by this point they’re usually feeling cocky and take the wager, then they lose their wallets” Sam took another sip and made a pleased noise  
“This is really good” Balthazar looked vaguely smug and waved it off

“I didn’t realise you could be so nefarious, Sam” Balthazar smirked with hooded eyes over his glass  
“I like it” Sam chuckled and finished his drink

“Want me to show you how to play?”

Dean watched them talk late into the night over a green felted table, soft brushes and too friendly touches, brushing off anyone else that tried to interact with them.  
Sam leaning over Balthazar as he showed him how to make shots, the angel obviously picked up how to play quite quickly and soon they were playing friendly matches, bantering and sharing one too many touches.  
Balthazar jostled the table slyly as Sam took his shot.

“Hey!” Sam called him out, but still smiling so much it hurt. He was genuinely having a good time tonight. Balthazar winked and lined up for his shot, bending over the green felt table. Quite obviously as Balthazar hit the white ball Sam nudged the one he was aiming for with his cue.

“That wasn’t even subtle, Sam!” he rounded playfully on the taller man. Sam grinned cheekily

“Well neither were you, so” he shrugged, still smiling. Balthazar was smiling back and went to grab his glass but then stilled and frowned.  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked with concern. Balthazar tsked irritably 

“Heaven’s calling” he grumbled, Sam nodded in understanding. It had taken a while to get Castiel back on track after the civil war fiasco and now they were steadily trying to re-build heaven with all angels involved. Even the ones who said they could care less. Balthazar shuffled slightly on his feet.  
“I guess finishing our game couldn’t hurt” Balthazar shrugged, acting nonchalant. Sam practically beamed.

_One month ago_

“And that’s how you send a text” Sam finished explaining. Balthazar nodded, looking extremely bored with the phone in his hand. Sam had apparently deemed it practical to give the moonlighting cross-roads angel a phone. He was actually surprised that they hadn’t thought of it before, Sam had realised it was easier than summoning him every time which was just plain irritating to all parties involved and prayers always seemed a little too intimate for quick check-ups, plus they only went one way.

“And why do I need one of these things again?” Balthazar drawled dully, he would much prefer to be doing anything else with Sam, even if his ‘explaining face’ was adorable with how serious he took everything and the little smiles thrown in. Sam raised his eyebrows at him

“Do you want us to keep on summoning you without warning?” Balthazar rolled his eyes

“Send a prayer beforehand” Sam frowned at his companion, Balthazar smirked

“I see, little Winchester thinks they’re too intimate to be thrown around?” the angel swaggered closer with a playful wink  
“I happen to like the… intimacy” the angel almost whispered to the now fumbling human, letting the words drip off his tongue like honey and his eyes pinning Sam to the wall like a bug. Sam almost dropped his own phone, only clumsily managing to catch it before it hit the ground. Balthazar laughed with no mock in his tone before disappearing with a flap of his wings.

Sam released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding, trying to get his cherry red face under control alongside his wildly pumping heart. His phone buzzed in his hands, the screen lit up as he read the message.

_Balthazar: I’ll pick you up later tonight for a round of pool_

Sam crushed the 14 year old butterfly feelings in his stomach at the wording of the text and promptly replied

_Sam: As long as you’re ready to loose_

_Balthazar: Don’t get too cocky, darling_

Dean entered the motel room with Castiel in tow, both slightly dishevelled. Sam would have rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of ability for subtlety with his new lover if he wasn’t grinning like an idiot down at his phone.

“What’re you grinning at?”

“Balthazar” he mumbled, paying the new arrivals no attention. Dean frowned, opening his mouth to speak before Castiel grabbed his arm. Looking at his blue eyed lover he saw the biggest grin on his face and excitement in his eyes. The two left the overgrown puppy in a man’s body wallow in his warmth.

_Two weeks ago_

Sam was miserable. He acted as if he was fine and that there was nothing wrong but Dean could see through it with the ease of someone who had lived in the others pockets for years. 

Sam missed Balthazar.

Plain and simple.

The angel had said he would be awhile to them – to _Sam_ – as he had been assigned a mission from heaven and hasn’t been back since there last meeting of pool. Apparently two weeks was too much for his little brother to be apart from his angel without a single word. Dean couldn’t complain though, he wasn’t a fan of hypocrites, Castiel leaves for a day without a peep and he’s flipping off the walls.

But even to Dean the lack of the snarky angel had made an impact. He almost missed the sarcasm embodiment that followed Sam around like a lost puppy. They knew he was fine as Cas usually updated them of Balthazar’s well-being as soon as he arrived. Mainly because Sam wouldn’t stop poking for details until he was satisfied. Frankly, it was starting to grate on Dean’s nerves but for some odd reason Castiel found it _endearing_ , even if he had to play twenty questions every time he was in the same vicinity as Sam.

“Any news of Balthazar coming back anytime soon?” Cas did a slight head tilt and a small smile.

“Not yet, no, but he misses you” a hot flush of happiness shot through Sam and could be seen in his eyes and poorly hidden smile.

“If you see him could you tell him I can’t wait until he’s back here with us? Wait- no- I mean, hang on, I’ll write it down, can you even take letters into heaven with you?” Sam didn’t wait for a reply and quickly walked out of the room and Castiel let his grin grow at his friends retreating back. Dean groaned.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Castiel asked confusedly, Dean rolled his eyes and glared at where his brother had disappeared too.

“He’s basically writing a freaking _love letter_ to the bastard, Cas” he huffed scornfully and leant his head against the sofa, moving his glare to the ceiling. Castiel presumed he was imaging he was glaring at heaven and thus, Balthazar.  
“My little brother is gone doe-eyed for _Balthazar_ ” Castiel chuckled

“If my brothers whining and increasing bad mood is anything to indicate but I think the sentiments are returned” Castiel shrugged as he continued  
“Personally I find it endearing” Dean’s frown relaxed as he smiled

“Want me to pray you love letters, angel?” Cas smiled and bent down to kiss his lover on the forehead, relaxing his brow completely.

“No, because I cannot pray to you” Dean pushed up slightly and kissed his lips.

_“I love you”_ the angel smiled even more into the kiss as the words echoed in his grace.

_Later that same day_

“And so how are our favourite Winchesters?” Balthazar asked as soon as Castiel reappeared in Heaven, folding his arms.

“You mean how is Sam” he corrected his brother with a grin

“They are well, Sam misses you dearly, it’s driving Dean ‘up the wall’” Balthazar nodded

“Anything else-“ Castiel pushed the letter at him

“This is from Sam, as phone connection doesn’t work in Heaven he thought it best to write it in a letter, its either private, lengthy or he didn’t want anything lost in translation, it is most likely all of them but I assure you I have not read it” Castiel smiled as his brother tried to hold the letter casually even if he was almost gripping the edges delicately.

“Well then, if you’ll excuse me” Balthazar then left with hurry.

Looking at the motel envelope curiously, a twinge of anticipation in his gut which he promptly pushed away. Slitting the top open he began to read.

_Balthazar,_

_I hope you’re okay with whatever it is you’re doing. Cas says its tough work but I know you can do it. I can’t wait for you to visit again, if you wanted to, that is, it’s pretty weird not having you around anymore, even Dean notices the difference even if he won’t admit it._  
Next time if you come back I was thinking I could show you how to play billiards, it’s kind of like pool but harder, you’ve gotten pretty good since the first time we played.  
We’ve been hunting what we think is a vampire nest, I’ll let you know how that turns out. 

_I hope you stay okay and come back soon,  
Sam_

Balthazar chuckled, Sam could be insecure sometimes, of course he was coming back. As if the minimum of twice a week visits hadn’t been indicator enough. He did feel a slight edge of disappointment, as if his ‘heart’ had expected something different, wanted something different. He knew what these budding feelings were and he didn’t want to push them away. He felt safe with Sam to be open again, they balanced each other almost perfectly and Sam’s soul shone so bright and that compassion was going to be the human’s downfall one day. But at least he would be there to pick him up again. 

Even if Sam did return his feelings, and from what he was picking up on Sam did, he was about as forward as a turnip when it came to this. A beautiful, intelligent turnip. But still a turnip. He would have to be the one to make the more obvious signs for the prudish Winchester to open up to him a bit more. Balthazar considered it as he went about his mission.

_Last week_

Sam had tried to forget about the letter he wrote for Balthazar as doubt spread through his mind. Though he couldn’t jump the gun just yet, Castiel also hadn’t been back since he delivered the letter. But god did he feel stupid, it was nothing profound or creative, he could feel the regret curl and writhe in his gut and Dean would not stop with the love letter jokes. And so a grouchy pair of Winchesters had hunted and destroyed a nest of vampires who had been picking off the towns police department and then hiring in themselves. It was actually pretty smart. 

As soon as Castiel appeared in the room with a grin on his face and a letter in his hand.

“For you” Castiel’s gruff voice beamed along with his face as he passed the envelope over to Sam. Sam stared at it as if it held the answers to life, the universe and everything and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answers.

Slowly he opened the letter. The crisp, gold paper that seemed lighter than air seemed too delicate in his bear sized hands. Elegant and flamboyant black handwriting was scrawled neatly along the page in a drawl that could easily be recognised as Balthazar’s.

_Sam,_

_It does wonders to hear from you, I miss your deep voice but I suppose your written words will have to suffice. For now._  
The mission is rather dull compared to how they used to be, I’m just glad they haven’t realised that I have the other half of the missing weapons, I do hate to part with my findings. I assume that I shall be finished with it shortly and then I would take no greater delight than have you teach me.  
I suggest that we purchase some dinner to talk over first, as pleasurable as it is to watch your body lean over the table I do appreciate our talks. 

_Yours, Balthazar_

Sam’s heart was hammering a mile a minute in his chest, the organ swelling to the point of bursting out. His brain tried to think of everything at once as he attempted to calm himself. Was it flirting? Just usual Balthazar? Does it mean anything? Is he messing with me because of my awful letter?-  
Castiel could see every thought fly through his mind and frowned at his friend’s insecurities.

“I suggest you reply soon, he has been lamenting far too much for an angel of The Lord” Sam took that knowledge and nodded, still holding the letter gently in his hands. The door to the motel opened and Dean walked in with a bag of food

“Hey Sammy- Out” he started before he saw Castiel, charging for his lover and shoving Sam’s food into his chest before pushing him towards the door as he began kissing his lover as well in a hurried mess.

“I’m going, I’m going, hang on, I don’t want to see that!”

“Then get out!” Sam left in a hurry to eat his lunch at the park before heading over to the library to hit up on some research. That and to give the two love birds some space, there were just some things he and his brother did not need to share.

_Present day, earlier that day_

Sam was working away at his laptop, he had narrowed the case down to a few pagans but it was still quite broad, too broad to rely on anything. As he contemplated giving Bobby a call for his opinion he heard a flapping of wings behind him. 

“Hey, cas-“ turning in his seat with a smile he stopped short

“Hey, Balthazar” he breathed out, his gaze fixed on the previously absent angel

“Sam” Balthazar’s smile was content and Sam walked over the few paces and embraced the angel.

“How are you? You didn’t get hurt at all did you?” Balthazar huffed with fake irritation.

“Such a mother hen, I thought that was your brothers role” the angel returned the embrace and let himself linger a little longer than usual, Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“Hey Sammy, the vic’s family- oh, do you need me to give you two some alone time?” Dean joked half seriously. Sam shot him a dirty look alongside Castiel who entered behind him.  
“What? The case can wait a few minutes for you to please your boyfriend” Sam ignored the jab

_Present, now_

“Wait, you think me and Balthazar are together?” Sam asked incredulously, his face drawn in confusion but a hint of longing was in his shocked face, concealed so well it was borderline perfect. Apparently they share a skill as Balthazar flicked Sam a hurt gaze before flickering back to the others as if he had never noticed Sam.

“Well, yeah, I guess” Dean shrugged indifferently, realising the can of worms he had just opened up. Castiel stood close by, torn between wanting to hug his green-eyed lover or hit him over the head for causing a rift between the twos budding romance.

“Why would you think that?” Dean raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you fucking kidding me?’.

“You two have been making cow eyes at each other for months now! I thought you got together before me and Cas, man, it’s how I got the confidence to confront him!” Dean felt slight panic over take him before a hand settled itself on his lower back to calm him.

“We believed that your growing feelings for each other had already been discussed and that you had both joined in partnership” Castiel’s gravel voice explained, apologising to the two before him with his eyes.

“I was planning on doing it later, but thanks, apparently I’ll confess my undying love in this _lovely_ establishment” Balthazar let the annoyance and sarcasm pour from his mouth through grinding teeth. He sneered at the motel room and then returned his glare to the elder Winchester. Sam looked at him with shock

“You, you- uh, like me back?” Balthazar rolled his eyes

“For someone with your intelligence Sam I thought it would be more obvious” he waved at the other two occupants before disappearing alongside Sam.

“Son of a bitch” Dean snapped as he saw that the angel had taken Sam with him. Castiel sighed at his lover’s behaviour

“Calm down, Dean, your brother is safe with Balthazar, he’s too enraptured by your brother to let any harm come to him” Dean glared at where the angel had disappeared from.  
“And besides” Castiel smiled as he wrapped himself around Dean’s back  
“They’re probably going to be gone until tomorrow so we have more time together” Dean relaxed back into his lover as the angel kissed his neck.

_With Sam and Balthazar_

Sam lost his footing slightly on the landing, slipping on the wet floor. Balthazar caught his elbow and glared at the sky

“It’s raining” he grumbled “It wasn’t meant to be raining”

“Uh, Balthazar, where are we?” Sam asked, he observed the tied up gondolas and river roads

“Venice, I have a place I like to hide away here, bloody rain” he huffed

“I thought you liked the rain” Balthazar folded his arms

“I do, it’s just, it was meant to be romantic, this is grey and miserable” he admitted gruffly, Sam felt his face stretch into a beaming smile

“Are you telling me, Balthazar, that you’re a romantic?” Balthazar glared at him but it held no heat. Sam nervously pulled the angel into a loose hold.  
“I like it, it’s a beautiful place” Balthazar nodded with a small ‘mm’. He sent one last forlorn glance at the empty, grey drizzled streets before flying them away again.

This time Sam didn’t stumble as much and found himself in a lofty apartment. Balthazar had moved away to close the windows leading to a small balcony and grumbled some more as he snapped away the rain that had got in and soaked the floors and curtains.

“Balthazar?” the angel turned around and looked apologetic

“I’m sorry, Sam, I wanted it to be” he fidgeted “romantic but it wasn’t, I wanted it to be memorable for when I told you that I wanted to be more with you, that I was falling in love with you, but it’s not and I’m sorry” what Balthazar expected was not the all-encompassing embrace and passionate kisses. Their lips were chapped and slightly wet from the downpour that currently beat upon the streets and rooves of Venice, creating a cacophony of sounds. Sam had one hand around the back of Balthazar’s neck and the other pinning him to his chest as his tongue chased into the angels mouth to taste the remnants of raindrops and high shelf whisky. Balthazar tugged at his hair gently as he delved deeper into  
the kiss, pressing his whole body along the taller mans as he moaned into the passionate kisses, the taste of bitter coffee and cream had never tasted so tantalising as it did just now.

“I think it’s wonderful, I’m falling in love with you too, Balthazar” he spoke as he broke their lips apart, Balthazar chasing his lips for more kisses with a small whine.

“Really?” the angel asked, his voice starting to become just as dishevelled as his appearance. His normally sharp blue eyes were edging towards glazier. Sam held him tighter and nuzzled the top of his head.

“Of course, I’ve been fretting over it for weeks, I thought you wouldn’t want me back” Balthazar laughed

“I love you, Sam Winchester, but sometimes you’re blind” he grinned as he kissed the pout off his lovers lips  
“It doesn’t matter, we’re here now” Sam nodded in agreement as he moved in for more kisses, chuckling as the angel began to tug at his clothing.

“Would you care to show me around?” Balthazar moaned into the kiss

“Later” he mumbled between kisses, Sam beamed and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit later and add a 'spicier' ending in another chapter if I feel more confident. This was prompted by a random post I saw on tumblr which I tweaked a little to 'Everyone thinks we're are dating and someone tells us and now things are awkward- wait, you like me back?'. I love Salthazar and their is not enough fan work for this ship and I plan to change that. If you have any prompts you can find me on tumblr at delimpcol.


End file.
